Welcome, Old Friend
by Jgirl53
Summary: As William Bludworth nears his own encounter with the infamous hooded figure, he reflects on his aid in Death's games.


**Disclaimer: Don't own anything pertaining professionally to Final Destination. Glad that's covered.**

William Bludworth has never been afraid of Death. In fact, he entered a mutual relationship with the being when he became a coroner. Death gives him business and a reasonable income, while Bludworth cleans up his work. Not to mention helps in Death's favorite little "games".

That's why, on his deathbed, Budworth is not afraid to die. Hell, why not embrace his fate with open arms? It's better than dying of the cancer his doctors have diagnosed in his liver. Giving him only around a week to live at this point. Said week has given him time to review some of Death's most intricate works.

Five supposed accidents. Enough people horrible enough to be killed tragically.

First, a bridge collapse. That was a good first start admittedly. Well, probably not _the_ start, but the first time he tried to advise those on Death's List. After all, what fun is a game where the players give up from the start? They were quite spirited. That one man, Peter, if memory serves, went insane trying to follow the advice given. Perhaps saying that killing someone else would expand one's life was a bad idea. Certainly proved interesting.

Second, a plane explosion. That's where the supposed survivors of incident one finally burned up their remaining lifespan, for Sam, quite literally. The boy who had the premonition was quite erratic about it. Sure, seeing all your friends and strangers around you die will do that to a person, but it could've been handled easier nonetheless. That group had a strong influence on the rest, especially since Clear Rivers lived on to advise the next seven chosen to die.

Third, a massive car pile-up. Those seven were absolutely the worst non believers to date until Ms. Nora Carpenter died. Albeit the unlucky number 13 was a constant with them, so it's not like anything was ever actually in their favor from the start. Then again, nobody was ever in the favor of Death, especially when most cheated Death twice technically. Sending them on a wild goose chase for Isabelle and her baby, that was never Bludworth's intention. Not truly. But they realized what "new life" meant in the end. Albeit a bit late, for only Kimberly and Thomas were left alive at that point. As far as news has traveled, they were both sucked into a wood chipper.

Fourth, a rollercoaster accident. Probably the easiest accident out of them all that had the ability of being prevented. If the staff did better checks on their hydraulics. That group caught onto the signs Death provided at the start much easier. Perhaps they valued their lives more than the rest, all so young and all. Bludworth and the fourth group interacted very minimally, if at all. Even with them dead, he felt slightly proud of them figuring out the game without help. One of them would've made a fine replacement for Death's living game master. But alas, the last three were killed in a subway crash. Pity.

Fifth, but not finally, a racecar accident. That had to be the most inventive accident to date. Bludworth had to admit, Death must've been pretty bored to have the cross-burner be dragged along the road while on fire. The fifth group learned to read the oncoming omens the best. Still didn't save them. The last three of that incident were hit with a truck. Hm, and they were quite close to surviving maybe a day longer. Oh well, Bludworth never met them, so no harm done with his advice.

Maybe leaving the last two groups to their own devices is what killed them so quickly. Eh, better not to dwell on the thought.

Bludworth's heart monitor beeped in the background, dragging him out of his thoughts. A solid eighty for his heart was shown. He lifted a weak finger and put it up in front of the eighty. 180.

He could just feel himself slipping away now. One final thought flitted through his mind before he had his personal meeting with his frequent game partner. _Welcome, old friend_.

**A/N: Don't even know what I just wrote. Oh well, this is what happens when you give me all the Final Destination movies and enough caffeine to make a small child explode. **

**And for some reason, I've been thinking about writing a story for Final Destination from the point of view of Death's newest game partner after Bludworth's passing, Bludworth's daughter. Tell me what you think. **

_**Review please. In honor of my tenth story on the site?**_


End file.
